mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
MUGEN Database:Chat/Logs/26 June 2014
12:00 Ill try that 12:00 Ill leave the chat and join back when i have a successful char 12:00 @Sonicpop The best thing to do in a full game is to make all of the characters yourself. 12:00 Why don't you make the guy while on chat 12:03 he's not coming back in a whiiiiiileeee 12:04 or he'll probably come back with a char that falls through the floor 12:05 and then 12:05 QUALITY 12:05 Josh Geary 12:05 Suddenly.. Pineapples 12:05 no fuck you 12:06 SonicPop: Like here you go guise! 12:06 Us: it died when the round began 12:06 Sonicpop: poo 12:06 water sucks 12:06 gatorade is better 12:06 @Daniel what's a char that you feel needs more notoriety? 12:06 Sonicpoop 12:06 That you really like, but nobody knows about? 12:06 C. Koa + Flandre Scarlet + All my Crimson Alive chars 12:07 fuck everybody else 12:07 Back 12:07 Crimson Alive? 12:07 So im using FFC 12:07 Cuz classic sounds easy 12:07 you see what I mean 12:08 Koa do you make chars 12:08 uuuh yes 12:08 Can you make a sonic and shadow standing together 12:08 abc can be sonics moves 12:08 ??!?!? 12:08 xyz can be shadows moves 12:09 and there 1 char 12:09 uuuhh I'm busy at, 12:09 atm* 12:09 kinda like smoke and noob from MK Deception? 12:09 I Don't Play mk 12:09 I only have 1 MK game 12:09 I miss WaluigiKing 12:10 i miss noone 12:10 And BTW what does extra slates mean in ffc 12:13 @Brawlyoshi63 although called Noob-Smoke, this is the first dual character of the game, both sharing a fighting style, fatality and hara-kiri. 12:14 I leuv 12:14 leyv 12:14 BAI 12:14 Fighting Styles - Noob Saibot: Monkey and Smoke: Mi Tzu 12:16 and here are the fatalities and hara-kiris Noob-Smoke: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l24JvsNiWWU 12:09 I only have 1 MK game 12:09 I miss WaluigiKing 12:10 i miss noone 12:10 And BTW what does extra slates mean in ffc 12:13 @Brawlyoshi63 although called Noob-Smoke, this is the first dual character of the game, both sharing a fighting style, fatality and hara-kiri. 12:14 I leuv 12:14 leyv 12:14 BAI 12:14 Fighting Styles - Noob Saibot: Monkey and Smoke: Mi Tzu 12:16 and here are the fatalities and hara-kiris Noob-Smoke: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l24JvsNiWWU 12:23 ... 12:23 no one is talking 12:24 evry1 iz ded 12:25 * Brawlyoshi63 puts Daniel's hand in a bowl of warm water 12:25 Daniel could care less 12:25 * Brawlyoshi63 does the same with hydron, soniccrash, and jenngra 12:26 ...And Alex 12:28 * Brawlyoshi63 and alex 12:28 cuz Alex never does anything on chat 12:29 that oughta wake him up 12:29 What does Alex do anyway? 12:30 He's making a hey arnold char 12:30 He's already done with Arnold. what more does he need to do!? 12:31 Helga, and some mlp chars 12:31 if you couldn't tell by his profile pic, he's a brony 12:31 I know. i've been here longer than you 12:32 You have? 12:32 Yes 12:32 He's my Facebook friend but he always speaks Spanish 12:32 him and Jarquin 12:34 I'm almost done with all of kamekaze's turtles 12:34 all I need is to make an article on the Rat King and Karai 12:34 http://trollpasta.wikia.com/wiki/HOW_2_EXPAND_UR_DONG_SAFELEY 12:34 HUH?! 12:34 12:35 DANKIKANG! 12:35 Jengra, scroll up a tad 12:35 You were discussing TAS007 12:35 There was something else 12:36 What? 12:36 Hot Water 12:36 That reminds me.... 12:36 Bowl of warm water 12:36 There was a horrible Barry character.... 12:37 Barry who? 12:37 Barry 2D 12:37 oh... hi, 12:37 him 12:37 Barry? 12:37 Barry Burton 2D 12:37 Resident Evil guy 12:37 It's a spriteswap of Rat King. 12:37 O I c 12:38 Really? Descolor's or Kamekaze's? 12:38 I was frozen today. 12:38 Let it go. ! 12:38 ~ 12:38 hi c: 12:38 "Do you wanna build a Snowman' 12:38 hello 12:39 Hi. 12:39 @MetalKong are you a Resident Evil fan? 12:39 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ImnNv_0r7fY 12:39 Not really. 12:40 I'm a fan of metal though. 12:40 DAS N UFF 12:40 KA KARROT KAK 12:40 hi Dylan 12:40 I was wondering if someone could make a chris riedfield article and I'd fill in the movelist 12:41 Chris Redfield 12:41 o hey 12:43 It takes me at least an hour or a half to create a character article. 12:44 i need help with a character,how i can do one :c ? 12:44 Really? Yours must be good then. I don't take that much time 12:44 (Original) 12:44 But mine are crappy 12:45 (mrt) I PITY THE FOO WHO DOESN"T KNOW HOW TO MAKE GUYS 12:45 i don't make characters anyway 12:45 Here's an example Donkey Kong Jr 12:45 of articles I've made 12:44 i need help with a character,how i can do one :c ? 12:44 Really? Yours must be good then. I don't take that much time 12:44 (Original) 12:44 But mine are crappy 12:45 (mrt) I PITY THE FOO WHO DOESN"T KNOW HOW TO MAKE GUYS 12:45 i don't make characters anyway 12:45 Here's an example Donkey Kong Jr 12:45 of articles I've made 12:50 Hi Iransonic 12:50 Holy sh!t tonsofpeoplearehere 12:51 nun ov dem tok doe 12:52 (Trippy) 12:52 HUNGMER SUMPSUN 12:52 http://trollpasta.wikia.com/wiki/HOW_2_EXPAND_UR_DONG_SAFELEY 12:52 (doh) 12:53 DONG ALMIGHTY 12:54 12:54 :( 12:54 Mario Potty 12:55 (Mario) -WOOHOO 12:52 HUNGMER SUMPSUN 12:52 http://trollpasta.wikia.com/wiki/HOW_2_EXPAND_UR_DONG_SAFELEY 12:52 (doh) 12:53 DONG ALMIGHTY 12:54 12:54 :( 12:54 Mario Potty 12:55 (Mario) -WOOHOO 12:55 HUNGMER ENTERTAINS UR KIDDIES 12:55 FAK CHUCK E CHEESE 12:56 @Iran What do you think of Dave and Busters. 12:56 Hey Iran, you do realize that the chatlogger is up running. :p 12:56 http://prntscr.com/3wjjnb made a new cover for Playstation All Stars 12:56 *and 12:57 y u leve 12:57 He lags a lot. 12:57 I've never been to Dave & Busters 12:57 Cards not Quarters to play games 12:58 I've done that once 12:59 Also 12:59 HUNGMER IS DRECK 12:59 http://img1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20130910130238/scratchpad/images/6/6f/Homer_Simpson_as_Shrek.png 12:59 My friends say it's like Chuck E. Cheese but better. 12:59 Hey Guys 12:59 Im making a sonic fan game with sonic worlds 12:59 Hi Sonicpoop 12:59 and its pop 01:00 don't care 01:00 When my game is done any one wanna try it out 01:01 what's up all 01:01 Multi Im working on a sonic fan game nobody else wants to but do u wanna try it when im done 01:02 oh l see =) 01:02 its gonna be made with Sonic worlds 01:03 Do you 01:03 oh very nice bro very nice =) 01:03 Do you want to try it when its done 01:03 my edit my char in wip as 47 01:03 % 01:03 Multi 01:03 01:03 what 01:03 When your done with that char 01:04 can u make one with sonic and tails and knux like in SH 01:04 (Sonic Heroes) 01:04 oh l see 01:04 bro 01:04 Can you? 01:04 of what 01:04 Its a yes or no question 01:05 oh I see make no sense 01:05 ype 01:05 yep 01:05 thx 01:05 01:05 wait does oh I see mean yes or no? 01:05 Or Just oh I see. 01:05 good do not play sonic 01:05 =( 01:06 Wait im confused 01:06 Are u saying like random words your confusing me 01:06 Probs the way you put your words together 01:07 single game mugen touhou and Crash Bandicoot yep 01:07 Well I Gtg 01:07 C'ya guys lta 01:07 cya 01:10 Lebert130 hey bro 01:10 ... 01:06 Wait im confused 01:06 Are u saying like random words your confusing me 01:06 Probs the way you put your words together 01:07 single game mugen touhou and Crash Bandicoot yep 01:07 Well I Gtg 01:07 C'ya guys lta 01:07 cya 01:09 daniel gime mone plz .3. 01:10 Lebert130 hey bro 01:10 ... 01:17 evry1 iz ded uhgen 01:17 .3. 01:20 ... 01:20 bluh 01:20 EXPLOSIVE DOLPHINS MADE OF GRAPEFRUIT JUICE. 01:22 ? 01:23 I need a tutorial :c 01:27 ... 01:28 ok guys later 01:28 cya 01:30 i'm a big fan of both godzilla and touhou 01:31 there seems to be a sukima on your picture 01:31 LET ME SQUASH IT 01:33 p ^ p 01:33 wut? 01:33 nuttin 01:35 it would be kool if we could do online matches on mugen 01:36 yeeeep 01:37 It's a possibility. 01:37 But you have to use the IKEMEN client. 01:37 The Netcat one failed. ._. 01:31 there seems to be a sukima on your picture 01:31 LET ME SQUASH IT 01:33 p ^ p 01:33 wut? 01:33 nuttin 01:35 it would be kool if we could do online matches on mugen 01:36 yeeeep 01:37 It's a possibility. 01:37 But you have to use the IKEMEN client. 01:37 The Netcat one failed. ._. 01:40 How i can put chars on ikemen xD? 01:41 You can't. 01:43 There are no chars for ikemen? 01:43 Oh, funny story 01:43 I was talking to a friend of mine about mugen drama, and he was like 01:43 "Mugen is about fighting games! Why are you all talking when you could be fighting!?" 01:44 and I told him that there's no online mode 01:44 and he lost his shit 01:44 XD 01:45 there is an online mode 01:45 Oh cr*p :c 01:45 i think i can 01:46 but well,the life is sad :c (? 01:46 Watch out for those turtles 01:46 Splinter taught them to be ninja teens 01:46 its a big turtle fuck moment 01:47 https://31.media.tumblr.com/4d43aaf38e84869dd342caf30d9e9aaf/tumblr_inline_mtdd3p620D1rfho84.gif 01:47 LOL! 01:48 bye c: 01:48 Got a curator badge for adding 2,500 pictures 01:49 I wonder if ray the squirrel ever ended up in the archie comics. 01:50 He probably did. There were a million of those archie comics 01:50 COCK 01:50 Plus, a million of archie furries 01:50 Cock? 01:50 http://robotmetal.net/src/1337296781193.jpg 01:51 ah. Cock 01:52 http://menoffirst.files.wordpress.com/2013/09/rooster.jpg 01:52 Yippy. 01:52 does anybody have any shiny pokemon? 01:53 I did get a shiny ratata in liquid crystal 01:54 A SEQUEL TO SHREK PARTY WAS ANNOUNCED 01:54 .__. 01:54 http://theiransonic.deviantart.com/art/SHREKGRANDTHEFTTENNISGOPFKARTTHEGAME-463528597 01:54 SHREK GRAND THEFT TENNIS GOOF KART 01:54 NOW WITH BLONI 01:54 AND BOLBI 01:55 why 01:55 SonicCrash Y u no have icon? 01:55 idk 01:55 My Favorites is "Kirby" and "The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy". 01:55 atari 01:56 Must Copy All 01:56 NOW AVAILIBKE ON ATARI 2600 01:56 Icon on what? 01:56 It was showing you didn't have one... 01:56 Glitch maybe 01:56 AND NOW WITH 666 LEVELS OF GAMEPLAY 01:56 o idk 01:57 ALSO IF YOU BUY SHREK TENNIS THEN YOU WILL GET A FREE PACKET OF KETCHUP 01:57 I have a question 01:57 Should I copy Koa's Data......no.....that's been done to death 01:58 how the fuck do you make a stickman a plush :S (Referencing a thing) 01:58 PLUSH DEATH RIGHT 01:58 TO FIGHT 01:58 wot data 01:59 Sonic Battle 01:59 They need to make a sequel to Sonic Battle or something like that 02:00 I agree 02:00 We need more clones 02:00 like the Phis! 02:00 SHREK LAND FOR GAMEBOY 02:00 Sonic Battle is one of my favorite games of all time 02:01 I wanna remake of Sonic Advance 2 02:01 It was my first Sonic game that I ever gotten 02:01 Sonic Advance 3 was better 02:01 Sonic Advance 2 was my first Sonic game 02:01 Minun in MUGEN? 02:01 MORE CLONES 02:01 along with Pokemon Silver, Skullmonkeys, and Kingdom Hearts 02:01 I find the music in SA 02:01 2 02:02 to be enjoyable 02:02 same 02:02 taitos arcade classic mugen 02:02 what 02:02 Sonic Advance HD 02:02 DO IT 02:03 Sonic Battle for 3DS and Wii U.....I think just 3DS 02:02 to be enjoyable 02:02 same 02:02 taitos arcade classic mugen 02:02 what 02:02 Sonic Advance HD 02:02 DO IT 02:03 Sonic Battle for 3DS and Wii U.....I think just 3DS 02:03 unless Sm4sh has more popularity 02:03 then no... 02:03 you never know 02:03 Hey! I want Smash to succeed 02:04 I think King K Rool is next 02:04 Me too 02:04 or Shulk 02:04 I loved the Invitational Tournament 02:04 also I tried Playstation All-Stars 02:04 SUPER FIGHTING ROBOT 02:04 FIGHTING TO SAVE THE WORLD 02:05 Professor Potato Chips 2014 06 26